Звёздный корабль
260px|right|thumb|Звёздный разрушитель Звёздный корабль, звездолёт ( ) или космический корабль ( ) — транспортное судно, предназначенное для межзвёздных путешествий. Перемещались звёздные корабли с помощью двигателей (чаще всего ионных), которые могли разогнать судно до субсветовой скорости. Однако для перемещения между звёздными системами требовалось преодолеть огромное расстояние. Для этого использовались специальные гиперускорители. В условиях бесконечных войн практически все звёздные корабли вооружались лазерными орудиями. Крупные боевые корабли также оснащались турболазерами, а также имели ангары для транспортировки лёгких истребителей. Звездолёты были защищены мощными дефлекторными щитами. Если щиты отключались врагом, то корабль был обречён. Головным центром звёздного корабля являлся мостик, где находился весь командный состав, в том числе и капитан. Оттуда поступали все приказы остальному экипажу и координировалась общая работа. Если мостик уничтожался, то боевой корабль становился бесполезным в бою. У мелких звездолётов роль мостика выполнял кокпит. Классы звёздных кораблей Всё звёздные корабли делились на различные классы в зависимости от роли. 260px|right|thumb|[[Звёздный истребитель TIE/ln|TIE-истребители в действии.]] *Яхты — роскошные корабли, принадлежавшие богатым личностям. *Звёздные истребители — одно- или двухместные маневренные звездолёты, использовавшиеся для перехвата и уничтожения различных целей. *Бомбардировщики — медленные небольшие судна, предназначенные для нанесения точечных бомбовых ударов. *Разведчики — мелкие корабли, которые проверяли некую зону до прибытия основных сил туда. *Транспорты — корабли, предназначенные для перевозки людей или грузов. *Шаттлы — транспорт, перевозивший какой-либо персонал. *Грузовые корабли — лёгкие перевозчики. *Боевые корабли огневой поддержки — штурмовые судна, использовавшиеся преимущественно для боёв в атмосфере. *Патрульные корабли — звездолёты, размещавшиеся в определённых системах, которые были лишены гипердвигателей и вели бои в районах, закреплённых за ними. *Крупные корабли — огромные боевые корабли, основной юнит в космических сражениях. *Космические станции — неподвижные постройки, размещавшиеся на орбите или в глубоком космосе. Появления *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' *''The Clone Wars: Curfew'' *''The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Droids Over Iego'' *''Republic Ace'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures 1'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: The Arcade Game'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' game *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' video game *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''I, Jedi'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм'' *''Millennium Falcon'' }} Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' Источники * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Chewbacca (In Bounty Hunter Disguise)|link=soteKchewbacca.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Dash Rendar|link=soteKdash.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett's Slave I|link=soteKslave1.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Dash Rendar's Outrider|link=soteKoutrider.asp}} * * * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * }} Внешние ссылки * Категория:Звездолёты